The life of wild cat Midnight
by Darkeyes of SkyClan
Summary: 3 years ago Ichigo left home and became a wild cat over the loss of her hidden love, Kisshu, 3 years later he returns to a very interesting surprise. Rated T for cat fights.
1. Prologue and known cats

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**-:3-**

**Prologue:**

There is one thing that keeps me remembering that I am a human, my love for a certain green haired alien, who am I you may ask, I am Momomiya Ichigo, ex cat heroine of Tokyo. Its been 3 years since the battle with Deep Blue and I am no longer a part of Tokyo Mew Mew, I left my home a long time ago, I am a feral cat now, and I am known by the local cats as Midnight.

**Known cats:**

Midnight (Ichigo):

Black female cat with deep pink eyes, she is coated in scars including one over her left eye that has made her eye go blind.

Bark:

Brown male cat with blue eyes and a scar over his leg.

Light:

White male cat with yellow eyes.

Flower:

Grey female cat with amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cool night, quiet apart from the sound that echoed through the woods near the cafe, some might say 'Oh don't worry, its just a cat fight.' even with them being right, they don't know who it was.

"Bark! take the left!" shouted a dark black coated cat.

"Already on it, Midnight!" the cat now known as Bark shouted back. they were fighting dogs, mean huge dogs, why? well the dogs were the ones to start chasing them through the woods, they should have known that they were feral cats.

_'if we keep up like this, we will have won by noon'_ the cat named Midnight thought.

"YELP!" the dogs all ran away, probably because Bark landed a blow on one of their heads and hurt them badly.

"Finally, I thought they were never going to go!" a grey cat stated

"Nor did I, Flower." a white cat replied to the grey cat that talked before himself.

"We should get going, you guys did a great job, and Light, make sure Flower gets back alright from your left side patrol." Midnight mewed to the male that spoke.

"On it!" Light replied. little did anyone of them know, they were being followed.

. . . . hi . . . .

All the cats made it back safely to the cave they called home, and Midnight decided to go for a walk, that was mistake number 1, she then scented prey, a little robin not far from here, mistake 2, deciding that she was hungry and went to go catch it was her last mistake, when a net was flung over her.

"WHAT!?" Midnight screeched, she was trying to claw the nets to shreds.

"Hmm, a female cat, well I better take her back to the pound and see what to do with her." A deep voice boomed from above her, Midnight was scared, no petrified, she was being taken to the pound!

The man flung her into a cage in his stinking van, all that was in there was a brown dog and her

"This is going to be a long day..." Midnight mumbled to herself.

. . . . hi . . . .

The van pulled up outside a building full of screeching animals yelling to be set free, Midnight herself was scared but she braced herself for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 2

'Why do they have to put the thermometer up THERE? I mean come on, that's an awful idea!' The black she-cat thought to herself. It had been a week since she had been taken to the pound, and toady she had been taken into the vets for a check-up. She was just glad she didn't have to put up with pedo-cat -1- in here. She rolled onto her side and gave out a small sigh.

"You alright?" the cat in the cage opposite herself that she has gotten to know as 'Butter' asked her.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff i guess." she half-heartedly replied.

"Oh okay then, just checking" Butter meowed back, she didn't look convinced though. 'Yeah, "Just checking"' Midnight mentally laughed to herself 'Oh Butter you remind me so much of Ryou, the one who allowed me to become who I am today by giving me my cat D.N.A.' She rolled onto her belly and sighed again. 'I wonder how the others are, maybe when I get out of here i'll go and see them. I'm sure they are worried about me. Right?' Tonight was the night that her and Butter were going to escape, they had been planning for 2 days now and were ready to put it into action, they were going to get out of here, this animal prison.

. . . . hi . . . .

Later that night...

"Butter, are you ready to go?" Midnight asked her companion

"As ready as i'll ever be" Butter replied with lots of confidence. So with that they went through with there plan to escape, it took them 30 minuets to get out of there cages and to a window, and another hour to get out, but they did it they escaped.

"So i'll see you round then, Midnight?" Butter asked her receiving a head nod from the Black she-cat. They then went there separate ways.

. . . . hi . . . .

Meanwhile.

In spaceship nearing earth a green-haired alien was laying on his bed. "I'm coming for you, Koneko-chan." he wispered to himself.

. . . . . . . . . .

**To be continued**

. . . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 3

**::I forgot to mention what -1- was in the last chapter: 'Pedo-Cat' is that yellow cat that stalks Ichigo's cat form Midnight, i'm sorry i forgot what his name was. Also a mention to Twixlett who is my first EVER reviewer.::**

From a distance, Midnight could hear someone yell **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN MISSING!?" **It hurt her earsleaving them ringing 'no wonder the birds flew away, I wish I could do that too.' she thought to herself, she had been pondering in the park for a day wondering what she should do, what her friends and family would think if she suddenly turned up from nowhere. Ryou had been close to catching her a few times and had come to talk to her in 'Alto' form once, she remembered how worried he had looked but every time he had her near him and he asked about Ichigo, she would say "I know not of her whereabouts as she died 3 years ago and left only Midnight behind." He would look at her confused as she dashed away. She was laying on-top of a tree branch next to the cafe when she saw a un-amused, green haired man exit the cafe. 'It couldn't be, could it?' she thought in wonder. A blonde haired man followed. 'Ryou' she pondered.

"Calm down, we have been trying to find her for about 3 years now." Ryou tried to calm his green haired companion.

"CALM!? HOW CAN I BE CALM? SHES BEEN MISSING FOR **3 YEARS**" He yelled at Ryou. 'There go the birds again' she thought as a blue haired young girl came out 'Minto' she thought

"Kisshu calm down, we will find her, and you will make it a bit more easier now" she told him 'So it is him, now the game is on, find me if you can!' Midnight thought as she lept out of the tree and into the distance, planning her way back into their lives, and the cover up story with her parents.


	5. Chapter 4

Two months this had been going on, she had made it into a game, constantly pulling the strings, as soon as they thought they were close to finding her the arrows would point in the opposite direction.

"I'm sick of it!" a voice that was unmistakably Ryou's called out.

"We all are." a more feminine voice replied, said owner being Minto.

"Well wouldn't you be the same if there was a group of people tracking _you _down?" another masculine voice sounded, it was Kisshu who replied this time.

"It's getting ridiculous!" Ryou said once more, he was looking very peeved, almost as if he were about to explode. The Mew mews, Aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro were all sitting around in Cafe mew mew talking about the current situation with Ichigo.

"It's as if she is playing a game with us." the normally quiet Zakuro chipped in. Light bulbs went off in Ryou's head.

"THATS IT, ZAKURO YOUR'E A GENIUS!" he yelled making the aliens cover their ears for safety reasons. "Oh my bad." he commented seeing them cover their ears.

"What do you mean Ryou?" Lettuce questioned him.

"I mean, Ichigo _is _playing a game with us." he pondered for a moment then added; "She seems to know what were doing and is making us go in circles, we just need to figure out how to solve this game she has us wrapped in."

"Ooohhh..." came the collective agreements from the others, minus Pai who seemed to be thinking.

"That means we just have to figure out her puzzle." Pai stated.

"Exactly!" Ryou agreed, they then went about figuring out how to solve Ichigo's puzzle.

...With Midnight...

'Hmn, it seems they have caught on to my little game, that means I just have to up it a little.' and with that thought in her mind she set off to her cavern to do a little bit of planning.

...To be continued...


End file.
